There's A Fine Line
by LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round
Summary: It all began to make sense...he wasn't doing all these things to annoy her, but to cover up his feelings towards her. Not just any feelings though. He was trying to cover up the fact that he was in love with her. DXC One-shot.


A/N: So, I was listening to 'The Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin - my favorite band _ever_ when this line caught my attention:

_There's a fine line between love and hate_  
_And I don't mind._  
_Just let me say_  
_I like that_  
_I like that._

Thus, this one-shot was born!

Also, I'm thinking about putting my story 'Girl Toy' on hold for now. It's not going anywhere in my head, aaaaand I really don't feel like working on it at the moment. I've been avoiding it for a while now. Don't worry it'll continue at some point I'm just not so sure when...

I have two stories I can update anytime now, but I'm not sure which one I want to post first...if you're curious message me.

Ah, also, I put some thought into it and after having a few people message me convincing me to do so I've decided that if any of you have any form of story ideas/requests - message me. I'll be _more than_ happy to write something for you.

Enjoy everyone.

~LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round

* * *

**There's a fine line-**

The saying goes:

_'There's a fine line between love and hate.'_

_Hate, _however, was one of the words she used when describing her feelings towards _him_. I mean, who could possibly _tolerate _him anyway?

He was loud, rebellious, vile, obnoxious, vulgar...the list could go on and on, but she was above completely _trashing _someone. That would never get her where she wanted to be later in life.

She couldn't stand the way he would approach her in the halls and swing his arm around her waist like he owned her, the way he called her 'Princess' or 'Babe' just to annoy her, or how he'd smack her ass when he _knew _everyone was watching and follow up with one of his obscene...wolf-whistles. Out of all the girls in school why her? He could easily bag any skank he wanted, and believe her when she said there were a number of them. But no - for whatever reason she was all the bad boy wanted, and for the life of her she couldn't figure it out...

Maybe it was because he knew how much his constant pestering bothered her.

Maybe it was the stress that he craved from her - being thrown on to her shoulders when she could feel his warm breathe on her neck.

Maybe it was the empowering feeling of watching her squirm when began to get _too_ close to her.

Or maybe it was simply because she was 'smoking hot,' and only wanted to get into her pants.

Which ever it may be she wouldn't give in. She was a CIT, a valedictorian, a mature young lady for God's sake. She wasn't going to allow one _little _boy to cause her to slip up.

"You know what...?"

She furrowed her brows, and sighed deeply as she turned to face him. His multi-colored hair was unruly as usual though today he hadn't even bothered putting it up into his usual mohawk, so it lay messily on his head; he was in a bad need of a shave looking as if he'd gone all week without bothering to clean himself up; and he smelt _too_ strongly of _Axe _as if he bathed in it the previous night_. _Something - however was different about him.

He sat facing her resting his chin on the palm of his hand, which lay propped on his desk. His vibrant blue eyes that were almost always mentally stripping her seemed softer, and more sincere. His mouth that was usually plastered into a cocky smirk was instead formed into a soft smile.

"What, Duncan?" She asked curiously still holding her irritated gaze. '_What exactly was he thinking?' _She couldn't help, but ask herself as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You look really nice today." He said in a strange sincere tone catching her off guard.

"U-um...thank you..." she managed to utter trying to hide the vibrant blush she could feel quickly spreading across her face.

"No problem, Court." He chuckled before getting up from the seat next to her turning, and walking away. _'What the hell?" _She thought. Was she dreaming? Did he come to school high again? The past few moments played over and over again in her head until she finally began to put the pieces together.

The constant pestering.

The explicit sexual remarks.

The pet names.

The cockiness he became engulfed in whenever she was around.

It all began to make sense...he wasn't doing all these things to annoy her, but to cover up his feelings towards her. Not just any feelings though. He was trying to cover up the fact that he was in love with her - something that took until just _now_ for this so-called 'over achiever' to figure out.

She turned to face the back of the room where he sat with his usual group of buddies causing mischief. When he caught her eye however, he smiled warmly at her giving her a chance to do the same back before she turned to face the front of the room.

Butterflies began to swarm in her stomach when she found herself admitting that this whole time she never hated him, but instead she was in love with him too.

* * *

A/N: Review? I vote yes.


End file.
